durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
Paladin = Paladins are holy warriors that are dedicated to their gods and to bring good to the world. The must remain good at all times, otherwise they fall from grace and become a regular warrior. Although they themselves are hearty fighters, they prefer to rally the forces around them and lead them into battle. As a reward for their virtue and chivalry, they are granted limited clerical powers, which includes the ability to heal. Paladins gain to-hit and damage bonuses with wielding two- handed swords. Paladins receive a considerable XP bonus for slaying evil race beings, and an immense XP penalty for slaying those of good alignment. Although they are less skilled than a pure Warrior, they are by far the best horsemen in the world. They have an innate bonus to all saving throws and always detect evil and good. The gods grant Paladins the power to lay hands that heals the target. As the Paladin gains level, the amount of healing increases. With their innate Paladin auras, they are also able to bestow beneficial effects on everyone in their group. Once they reach their 50th level, Paladins are also able to Ascend and follow the path of the Avenger or Lightbringer. Equipment usage Paladins are permitted to use a wide variety of weapons and armor, ranging from full platemail to massive two-handed swords. Disadvantages * Paladins are prohibited from "toggling vicious" or setting AGGR on, as this goes against all their training and principles. * Paladins must always have a good alignment. See also * Alignment * Ascend * Paladin Skills Allowed races *Human *Half-Elf Innate abilities summon mount (obtained at level 8) *anti-evil lay hands aura_of_protection aura_of_precision (obtained at level 10) aura_of_battlelust (obtained at level 45) aura_of_endurance (obtained at level 15) aura_of_improved_healing (obtained at level 30) '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations Crusader Cavalier Specializations = Crusader = The Crusader Paladin conducts a holy war against evil in all of its form. His main focus is on dealing damage to those foul creatures, possessing the added ability to "Skewer" their enemies more effectively than their unspecialized bretheren. Due to their hatred of evil, they are especially effective at purging it from the world. Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Holy Crusade Skills ; 30th level: Smite Evil ; 36th level: Improved Skewer Spells ; 41st level: Divine Blessing ; 46th level: Holy Sacrifice Cavalier = Cavaliers are the ultimate horsemen. When mounted upon a Pegasus, they possess the ability to charge the enemy with their lance while nimbly sidestepping attacks. Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Knight Skills ; 20th level: Guard (Enhanced) ; 31st level: Sidestep ; 41st level: Lance Charge Spells ; 46th level: Holy Sacrifice Base Class Skills = Paladin skills = The following is a list of all skills and spells available to the Paladin class: Skills ; 1st level: 2h bludgeon, 2h slashing, Bandage, Bash, Blindfighting, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, First Aid, Fishing, Kick, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Parry, Quick Chant, Rescue, Retreat, Riposte, Swim, Unarmed Damage ; 10th level: Mounted Combat, Clerical Spell Knowledge ; 20th Level: Guard ; 36th level: Cleave ; 41st level: Skewer ; 51st level: Switch Opponents ; 56th level: Triple Attack Innate Abilities ; 1st level: Lay Hands, Detect Evil, Detect Good, Aura of Protection ; 8th level: Summon Mount ; 10th level: Aura of Precision ; 15th level: Aura of Endurance ; 30th level: Aura of Improved Healing ; 45th level: Aura of Battle Lust Spells ; 2nd circle: Bless ; 3rd circle: Armor, Cure Light, Protection from Evil ; 4th circle: Cure Blind, Dispel Evil, Remove Poison ; 5th circle: Cure Serious, Turn Undead, Invigorate ; 6th circle: Cure Critical, Remove Curse ; 7th circle: Destroy Undead, Soulshield ; 8th circle: Continual Light, Cure Disease, Heal ; 9th circle: Holy Word, Dharma ; 10th circle: Group Heal ; 11th circle: Accelerated Healing, Judgement, Sanctuary ; 12th circle: Righteous Aura